nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Death Match: Nick vs. Ion
Hello and welcome to Fanon Death Match! Today we have Nickolas the Dragon-Infused Hedgehog vs. Ion the Core-Guardian Hedgehog. Nick will get the Chaos Emeralds, and Ion will get the Core Keys. Analysis Nick Powers Spin Dash - Nick curls up into a ball and spins then dashs, this can do major damage to a normal enemy and minor a stronger enemy. Homing Attack - Nick jumps as a ball and will always hit the enemy, this can be dodged by enemys with extreme speed, sometimes even sonic will not dodge it, this attack does very big damage to a minor enemy and still alot to a stronger enemy. Nickolas Boom - This is a modified version of the sonic boom, where he shouts "NICKOLAS BOOM" this has him dash faster than sonic's sonic boom speed, he is also with a green aura. after intense training can be turning into the Nickolas Air Boom, making him able to fly this can easily kill a minor enemy and do major damage to a stronger enemy, this takes up a 4th of his energy. Ki Blast - just like little energy attacks nbd nbd Pyrokinesis - he does have a flaming essential however it does have limits. Electrokinesis - he does have the ability to control lightning. Chaos - just chaos abilitys nbd nbd Power Share - Nick is able to give his lifeforce, super form, and just powers in general Mental Equipping - Nick is able to go into his own mind and pick a large selection of weapons, and some items are aren't weapons, however the Nick in the real world is stunned and can't move as he needs to concentrate to go into his mind while staying in the real world. Forms Lightning Form - Nick gains Lightning electric Sparks around him, and the he will turn a bit yellow. Nick will be a bit faster, and his electric attacks will be greatly enhanced. Super and Super 2 Forms - With 7 Chaos Emeralds, he will turn into his super form, his spikes all point upward he turns yellow and shines. He becomes nearly invulnerable to Any minor Attacks, he also can turn into his Super Forms without the Chaos Emeralds, his Super 2 Form is equal to a Hyper Form, if he is in a Super Form and then uses the Chaos Emeralds, he gains Extra Power. Mystic Form - It is unknown how this form is achived, but it is extremly powerful. Contained Dragon Form - Nick gains Light and Dark Green Dragon Scales, A Tail with a Golden Spike on the end of it and Little Spikes going down his back, two Dragon Fangs sticking out of the ends of his mouth, Two Wings with Claws on the end of them and Red eyes. Dragon Form - Nick becomes a Green, non Mobian Dragon. Weaknesses Water, he's not made of fire so it won't kill him but it will weakin his flames. Now onto Ion. Ion Powers Atomic Storm Atomic Fire Atomic Flare (Upgraded version of Atomic Fire) Atomic Burst Atomic Devastation Atomic Recovery Atomic Freeze Atomic Bolt Atomic Shockwave Atomic Frenzy Atomic Charged Slash Atomic Carry Atomic Enhancement Atomic Vicious Bomb Atomic Aerial Bomb Atomic Mega Storm Atomic Combustion Atomic Synergy Heroic Dance Atomic Combo Combo Breaker Grabbing Counter Vinyl Cross Attack Hand to Hand Combat Expert Leadership skills Forms Atomic From (Super State without the core keys) Hyperatomic Form (Hyper State without the core keys) Cosmic Form (Mystic Form aquired by using core keys) Weaknesses Ion is very impulsive most of the time, he will get his own team into danger he is also very weak against dark magic or strong mind control... mind control from dark magic or godly power. The Fight FIGHT! Nick and Ion immediately blasted each other resulting in a beam clash, it resulted in a tie and blew up in the middle. Ion blasted Nick who dodged and blasted back, and Ion did the same back and fourth. Nick then homing attacked just as Ion did one, they continued homing attacking each other until Nick dodged and kicked Ion in the back. Ion turned Heated and punched Nick in the face. Nick got pissed and turned Super and punched Ion out of Heated and into Space, then Ion came flying down in Atomic and punched Nick in the face. Nick blasted Ion who also blasted Nick creating an explosion in between them. Ion kicked Nick through a wall, then Nick flew back and knocked Ion back, then Ion turned Hyperatomic as Nick turned Super 2, they kept fighting matching each other blow for blow. Nick then punched Ion in the face then Ion kicked Nick in the face. Nick turned Mystic and absorbed the Chaos Emeralds and Ion turned Cosmic and absorbed the Core Keys. Nick and Ion flew at each other and hit each other in the face, Ion kicked Nick into outer space and flew into outer space as well to hit Nick who dodged and punched Ion in the face, they continued fighting for hours and hours. "I'll admit, your pretty good, You've kept me going for four and a half hours in my Mystic Form." Nick said. "Your good aswell you've kept me in my Cosmic Form." Ion said. "BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Nick and Ion said flying at each other, Ion grabbed Nick by the shoulders and flew him through a Meteor. Nick punched Ion into an other Meteor. Nick and Ion continued to fly into each other. Nick said "Ultimate Mystic Blast!" And fired the Ultimate Mystic Blast just as Ion said "Atomic Flare!" And fired the Atomic Flare. The blasts collided creating a large shockwave. The Atomic Flare and Ultimate Mystic Blast continued pushing against each other making no progress. Suddenly Ion deformed and starting dying, then Mystic Ultimate Blast and Atomic Flare came at Ion destroying Ion. Nick flew back down to Earth turning back to normal. K.O.! WOW, that was amazing, now Nick won for One Reason, Time. Ion can only keep his Form for 5 hours, Nick for as long as he wants. If Ion could keep his form for as long as he wants, they would have fought till the end of time due to being so even. BUT if you want to see The Saviors of Mobius vs. The Core Guardians, comment Team Battle, if we get 5 Comments, I will do a Team Battle. Category:Fanon Death Match Category:Fights